Las Musas
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic nuevo, con los personajes de Candy, deseando sea de su agrado, si hay 9 musas y algunas se juntas... ¿que podría pasar? Muy simple, desear que no sean malas entre ellas. Las mujeres podrían ser crueles, si les robas el amor, si por solo placer, las lastimas o si por una mala interpretación de las cosas... les arruinas su destino.
1. La Hija de Marie

FIC

LAS MUSAS

POR MAYRA EXITOSA

Una dedicación especial a mis compañeras Lovers, quienes con sus hobbies y sus detalles, hacen que surja esta historia,

gracias por compartir, gracias amigas… por existir.

INTRODUCCION

En la mitología griega se hablaba de nueve musas que representaban la inspiración para los seres humanos, quienes estaban cerca de una musa, podía lograr cosas increíbles, de las nueve musas tres de ellas resultaban peligrosas, un sabio se percató de eso y creando un mensaje a Dios, pidió que las separara y que por nada en el mundo se dieran cuenta ninguna de ellas cuales de las musas eran las peligrosas.

Una de las musas se llamaba Calíope, significa la de la bella voz, era considerada elocuente bella y con una poesía interna al momento de cantar. La segunda musa fue llamada Clío, significa la que ofrece la gloria, una musa de la lectura, historiadora y sobre todo muy intelectual. La tercera musa fue llamada Erato que significaba amorosa, fue hecha con amor, tanto que no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda con ciertos placeres, pues su voz creaba canciones de amor y placer, juzgada por eso, se le catalogaba impura, sin embargo, el placer no es miedo ni terror, sino instinto y devoción al deseo. Eso la unía mucho a la cuarta musa, de la que eran casi inseparables ya que era la musa de la música, Euterpe que significa muy placentera, tal su fuerza que los instrumentos los dominaba con facilidad y la flauta al salir de sus labios era ya un placer oírla. La quinta musa era la musa de la tragedia, su nombre Melpómene, que significa la melodiosa. La sexta musa era Polimnia, su significado muchos himnos, pues con ella los cantos eran sagrados, la poesía sacra y su voz era escuchar… una alma vieja. La Séptima musa se llamaba Talía, la festiva, su risa y felicidad contrarrestaban siempre con la quinta musa, al grado de que la sexta siempre estaba entre ellas dos, Talía era juguetona su poesía era bucólica y se le catalogaba como la musa de la comedia. La octava musa nombrada como Terpsícore que significa deleite de la danza, era quien sin proponérselo hacía al mundo entero bailar y su poesía era coral, la última de las musas se llamaba Urania, la musa de la astronomía con una poesía didáctica y un especial énfasis en las matemáticas y las ciencias exactas.

Ya que les hable de las nueve musas, no puedo decirles cuales eran las tres más peligrosas, pero si puedo contarles que les sucedió, Dios les brindo una oportunidad de vivir entre los humanos, las veces que fueran necesarias, hasta que se encontraran solas, sin que nadie lo provocara, si al encontrarse las tres musas formaban problemas, las otras seis, las vencerían, declarando Dios que así las tres musas siempre estarían cubiertas por sus propias hermanas.

Dios las amaba tanto que o deseaba dejarlas, pero por el bien de las tres, se sacrifico y dejo ir a las nueve… ¿Dónde están ahora? En el mundo y aquí está la historia de cuando se comenzaron a encontrar…

CAPITULO UNO

LA NIÑA DE MARIE

Una mujer hermosa llamada Marie, cantaba en la opera su voz era envidiada y amada a la vez por el público, su familia sacaba provecho de su talento y no dejaba que se relacionara con nadie. Una ocasión mientras cantaba vio a un hombre del público, quien con su hermosa mirada, sus labios delgados y ligeramente abiertos, ante el evidente encanto que la voz de Marie provocaba, no podía dejar de verla. Marie fascinada deseaba acercarse a él, pero se lo tenían prohibido, con el paso de los días se creó algo entre ellos, una mirada cómplice silenciosa, pero en los cantos, algo le decía solo a él cuanto deseaba ella, estar a su lado.

Marie fingió entrar a su camerino cerraba el cerrojo fingiendo cansancio, para después escapar por una ventana, ahí conocía a Estefan, quien enamorado de ella, deseaba robarla y casarse para hacerla feliz. Varias ocasiones paso lo mismo, cada día ambos se entregaron uno al otro, ella por fin era muy dichosa, había quedado embarazada de su único amor. La familia de Marie, un primo y un hermano sin vergüenzas y mantenidos con la madre de ella, se dieron cuenta y se deshicieron de Estefan.

Marie sufrió mucho, escapo y huyo lejos al saber la verdad, nadie se enteró jamás que sucedió con ella, pero su hija, fue a dar a un hogar adoptivo, donde era el alma del lugar, jugaba, reía y era la niña más dichosa del mundo. La única que al no tener padres, lo agradecía, pues ella contaba con la hermana María.

\- Vamos Candy, ¡Canta! ¡Canta para mi, mi pequeña!

Con una hermosa sonrisa, hacía todo lo que la hermana le pedía, la amaba tal como si fuera una madre, pues solo a ella reconocía como tal, pasaba el tiempo y no fue adoptada, su belleza y pequitas eran atractivas, pero ambas, la hermana y la pequeña, siempre hacían algo, para que no fuera adoptada, así llegaba a la edad de quince años, la hermana María le daba oportunidad de buscar algún oficio, ella elegía la enfermería, pues en el hogar adoptivo, es lo que más se requería

\- Si, hermana María, estaré cerca de aquí, así no pagare estancia, estudiare y regresare para ayudar aquí en el hogar, ¿si me lo permiten?

\- Por supuesto que sí, mi cielo. Ya he elaborado un plan para convencer a la madre Pauna, a quien he convencido de que estarás en el coro del concurso, con tu bella voz, ganaremos y todo este lugar tendrá nuevas camitas.

\- Si, hermana, si, me gusta mucho la idea, usted me dirá que desea que cante y hare lo que me pida.

Candy estudiaba enfermería, en los paseos o salidas con los grupos de amigas, fueron a un zoológico, ahí conoció a un hombre muy especial, quien cuidaba a los animales, este al ver a la hermosa chica enfermera, quedaba encantado, porque no solo era buena para con los niños que la rodeaban sino que no le temía a sus animales menos apreciados.

\- Hola, soy Albert y esta es mi amiga Puppet, veo que no le tienes miedo y al parecer le agradas.

\- Bueno si está contigo y es tan tranquila, supongo que no le hace daño a nadie, se me hace una pequeña muy simpática.

\- Y lo es. Aunque, no tanto como tú. Candy se ruborizaba y bajaba su rostro, el hombre la había halagado, a pesar de sus pecas y sus rizos despeinados, que por más que deseaba acomodarlos, solo lo lograba con la cofia y sometiéndolos a un trato difícil, con su salida al paseo, se dejo suelto el cabello y al parecer no solo había conquistado a un animalito salvaje, a su dueño también le agradaba.

Con el paso de los meses, los estudios y las idas y venidas hasta su hogar adoptivo, que se encontraba lejos uno del otro, una noche lluviosa, Albert la encontró cubriéndose bajo un techo y amablemente la invitaba a pasar la lluvia en su departamento.

Ambos al conocerse tan amablemente, ella accedía, él la respetaba, haciéndole una cena riquísima, con las horas y sin parar de llover, la noche llegaba y Candy en un sillón se quedaba dormida, él la llevo a su habitación para después quedarse y pasar la noche, a la mañana siguiente ella se reportaba y aseguraba haberse quedado en el hospital, porque la lluvia no la dejo regresar.

\- Albert, no me gusta mentirles, pero me da pena comentarles que me quede en casa de un amigo.

\- No te preocupes Candy, esta es tu casa, cuando gustes, te dejare una copia de la llave y así si se te complica regresar hasta tu hogar, aquí contarás con mi departamento, nunca dejo que venga nadie, no tendrás ningún problema.

\- Muchas gracias hago tres horas de ida y vuelta, pero quiero graduarme de enfermera.

\- Espero que lo hagas, porque serás muy buena.

\- Gracias por la confianza. Te veré el fin de semana, en el zoológico.

\- Este fin saldré a… un curso, no estaré allá, pero si necesitas el departamento, ya cuentas con una copia de la llave.

\- ¿Cuando volverás?

\- un unas cuatro o seis semanas.

\- Te daré una sorpresa cuando regreses.

\- Espero que no desaparezca mi habitación y le pongas cobijas rosas.

\- Oh no, mi favorito es el azul, en mi habitación todas son azules.

Albert se fue, pero le agradaba tanto Candy, que se prometía investigarla a su regreso.

* * *

 _ **Espero les agrade este nuevo fic... serán capítulos pequeños, pero semanalmente estará los miércoles... deseando ganar su atención**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chicas con Suerte

FIC

LAS MUSAS

POR MAYRA EXITOSA

CAPITULO DOS

CHICAS CON SUERTE

En Inglaterra, una familia muy bien acomodada recibía a su familiar, Los Legan eran por mucho de la alta sociedad londinense, tenían un par de hijos bastante atractivos Niel y Elisa Legan, Ambos hermanos, estaban viendo el televisor cuando sus padres les anunciaban la llegada de Annie Britter, sobrina de Sara Legan y quien acababa de quedar sin sus padres.

\- Desde hoy vivirás en esta casa, mis hijos son primos tuyos, por lo cual sugiero respeto entre ustedes, para mi serás una hija más, mi hermana nunca se imaginó que su vida fuera a ser tan corta, estoy segura que confiaba en nosotros al nombrarme tu tutora legal, puesto que tu padre, no dejo muchos bienes, mi esposo a dispuesto que tu fortuna se te haga entrega hasta la mayoría de edad, así la podrás utilizar para independizarte llegado el momento.

\- Gracias Tía Sara. Annie vestía de negro, tan negro como sus cabellos, al ver hacia la escalera, los hermanos la observaban serios, Elisa era pelirroja y muy impetuosa, mientras Niel de piel bronceada y cabellos castaños claros como su madre. Al ver los ojos tristes de su prima, comentaba,

\- Sentimos mucho que hayas perdido a tus padres.

\- Gracias. El cariño de Niel por ella fue más que de un primo, la celaba y la cuidaba en sus primeros años, después la culpaba de sus inquietudes.

En el caso de Elisa, al principio le dio igual que llegara a vivir su prima con ellos, pero si notaba que su hermano mostraba más atenciones para con ella, logrando separarse de ambos y enfadarse, así una tarde conocía al hijo de un socio de su Padre, un joven bastante atractivo y muy impetuoso, los días que pasaban juntos fueron siendo para ambos de rebeldía, Anthony Brown, despertaba en Elisa, la mujer que llevaba dentro, y el despertaba también a su edad la sexualidad de la juventud, una tarde se animaron a continuar con las caricias y él tomaba a Elisa, por primera vez de ambos, fue una inquietante pareja al ser ambos tan fuertes, pero a la hora de entregarse era como si dos volcanes hicieran erupción.

Anthony fue enviado a América para los negocios de su padre, quien se convirtió en uno de los hombres más ricos, así tuvo que separarse de Elisa, quien caía su familia en desgracia, pues el señor Legan fue acusado de desfalco, esto dejo a la familia devastada, tuvieron que entregar gran parte de su fortuna, Niel quien era un joven bastante agresivo, se negaba a aceptar la derrota e investigaba en las finanzas descubriendo que el desfalco jamás estuvo en las manos de su padre, para cuando esto pasaba, ya se había dañado la reputación familiar, sin embargo para Niel, conque Annie supiera que no eran ladrones, le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás, las pruebas fueron entregadas a la policía y los verdaderos ladrones fueron buscados, pero escapaban.

Elisa y Annie se unían mucho en salir y conversar desde que Anthony había partido, Annie no era tan fuerte y liberal como Elisa, pero la comprendía, ya la apreciaba como a una hermana y se ganaba su confianza, una tarde caminando después de ir a tomar un café vieron a parte de la familia de los desfalcadores reales de los negocios de la familia, si le decían a Niel, eso podría ser muy agresivo, así que ambas decidieron vengarse, entraron a la bodega principal de los Rolleri, ex socios de los Legan, ambos habían sido socios hasta el desfalco, después de ahí, atraparon a los que lo ocasionaron pero ya el dinero se había perdido.

En la conversación había unas cuentas bancarias donde se depositaria el dinero ganado en la transacción, Annie tumbaba unas cajas, mientras Elisa cambiaba la cuenta por la de su madre, y daba enter a la transacción.

Annie se vio en problemas al ser perseguida por varios hombres, Elisa vio una maleta de efectivo constante y sonante, la tomaba y la metía en una mochila tipo estudiantil que estaba en una caja de artículos viejos. Para después corría y así ayudar a Annie, saliendo de la bodega.

Annie por su parte no podía correr demasiado rápido con las zapatillas, se topaba con un auto y un hombre alto de cabellos largos bajaba abrazándola,

\- ¿Te sucede algo, preciosa?

\- Me están siguiendo unos hombres.

\- Sube, te sacare de aquí.

Así Annie conocía a un chico mayor y atractivo por primera vez, el hombre la observaba minuciosamente y ella se escondía hasta sentarse en la parte baja del copiloto para no ser descubierta. A lo lejos Elisa la veía y se iba por otro lado para subir al primer taxi que pasaba y alejarse de ahí.

La cuenta de Sara mostraba unas cantidades fuera de lo normal, el esposo se asustaba y Niel comentaba que debía ser un error, pero no comentaban nada, se guardaba silencio.

Annie por su parte y Elisa aun con sus escondidas se notaban un poco de ellas en las cámaras, las huellas y lo que pudiera tener de aquella invasión y perdida de los Rolleri, pero para poder no ser identificadas, Elisa comentaba las cosas con su madre y ella optaba por que huyeran a América, ya que si no lo hacían atacarían a su padre y a su hermano.

Ya por la noche, llegaba Annie en silencio entraba a la habitación de Elisa, quien ya estaba empacando todo para salir de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Elisa?

\- Había cámaras, mamá ya está enterada, el dinero apareció en su cuenta, ellos podrán comenzar de nuevo, pero nosotras nos iremos, si nos encuentra a ti y a mí, darán con ellos, tenemos que salir de Inglaterra.

\- Pero… pero,

\- Lo siento Annie, es por el bien de la familia, cometí un delito, ellos te vieron y te siguieron, no podemos dejar que nos identifiquen junto a mamá o a Niel.

Annie aceptaba sin decir nada, de ser jóvenes de alta cuna a ladronas escurridizas, el efectivo no lo mencionaba Elisa ni a su madre ni a Annie, lo continuaba manejando sin saber la cantidad. Esa noche sin despedirse de nadie, con solo el conocimiento de su madre, ambas jóvenes se marchaban escondiéndose entre varios métodos de salida, con el temor de ser identificadas.

\- Elisa, conocí a un chico, me salvó cuando escapaba,

\- ¡Annie! Pensé que te gustaba mi hermano.

\- No, es mi primo, pero no nos llevamos de esa manera.

\- Creo que mi hermano si te ve de esa manera Annie, lo bueno es que ya no estaremos con ellos por un buen tiempo. Y dime que paso con el hombre que te salvo.

\- me llevo a su departamento, me ofreció de comer, estuvimos conversando un rato, fue muy agradable, me pregunto que cual era el motivo de que me persiguieran esos hombres, le dije que no me gustaba una propuesta de trabajar en un cabaret, que mi familia no lo aprobaría.

\- ¿Qué? Increíble, de donde te sacaste ese ingenio, muy buena salida. Siempre pensé que eras medio mustia y medio mensa, ahora veo que te subestime.

\- ¡Oye! Como que mustia y mensa.

\- Bueno dije medio, ¿y que más sucedió con el chico?

\- Me besó.

\- ¿Te besó? Pero si lo acababas de conocer.

\- Lo sé, pero es que… el me dio algo de beber y estaba tan lindo conmigo, fue tan bonito

\- ¿Qué fue bonito? ¿El beso?

\- Bueno no solo fue el beso.

\- ¡Annie!

\- Me gusto lo que paso, nunca me había sentido así, me… lo siento Elisa.

\- Fue la primera vez.

\- Si, se llama Archie, quedamos de volvernos a ver, pero…

\- Pero te eche todo a perder.

\- No. N fuiste tú, fueron esos hombres, y… no creo que sea bueno que nos volvamos a ver. Quien hace eso en la primera cita.

\- Pues tu no, y el debió saberlo, que te dio en la bebida, que te hizo que te quisieras ir con él así de buenas a primeras.

\- No sé, fueron sus caricias, no sé Elisa, pero me gustó mucho

\- Annie, te vi cuando te subiste al auto, era un hombre mayor que tú, sabía lo que hacía, apuesto que te sedujo y caíste, ¿Te cuido al menos?

\- ¿Cómo que si me cuido?

\- Pues eso, que no te deje embarazada,

\- Pues no creo, pero tampoco creo quedar embarazada, en fin, bajemos de este tren, supongo que nos iremos en avión.

\- Si, pero no desde Inglaterra, viajaremos y luego nos iremos en avión, no le llamare a mi familia, haremos como si no existiéramos, la cuenta de mamá se fue elevando, espero que no den con ella.

Con el paso de las semanas, viajaron y trataban de no gastar ni llamar la atención, una tarde vieron como una enfermera subía con alimentos a un departamento la estuvieron vigilando y estaba sola, podían compartir gastos y unirse a alguien que conociera la ciudad, así a los días después, le pedían ayuda a Candy.

\- Hola, sabes de algún lugar donde podamos dormir. Preguntaba Annie con ese aire ingles en su tono al hablar,

\- No son de aquí. Yo vivo en una pensión, ahí hay habitaciones disponibles y económicas, con la hermana que cuida a los niños del orfelinato.

\- Y nos aceptarían sin nuestros documentos, es que nos robaron. Intervenía Elisa al ver la mirada de la enfermera, ambas se llamaban mucho la atención.

\- Si, si gustan las llevo, después podrán recuperar sus papeles, tengo ensayo hoy por la tarde, si gustan vamos.

Las primas se fueron con ella y vieron que no bajaron de autobús donde pensaban que era su departamento, sino que continuaban por una hora y media más.

* * *

 _ **Espero les continúe gustando este fic... para las que se preguntan si trata de re encarnaciones o cosas de los dioses, pues no, es de la tierra, solo se menciona por lo que va a suceder en el fic. Es como todos un fi, nuevo y diferente si coinciden algunas cosas con otros fics, no serán las miasmas al menos que se trate de las parejas de siempre, una ventaja de poder redactar una historia al gusto de las ideas que salen de la imaginación, ya habían leído algo así, no lo sé, yo no escribí nunca algo así también para mi es novedoso y nuevo y... emocionante.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Obligame si puedes

FIC

LAS MUSAS

POR MAYRA EXITOSA

CAPITULO TRES

OBLIGAME SI PUEDES

\- Ya lo oíste, harás lo que yo te digo, si no… no pagaré el asilo de tu abuela.

\- ¡Susana! Qué culpa tiene mi abuela, ella es la madre de mi papá, es su dinero, no es justo.

\- Yo soy la heredera universal, y a ti… tu papito no te dejo nada, se lo dejo todo a mi madre, por lo tanto ella me lo dejo a mí.

Paty lloraba amargamente, su hermanastra Susana, se había adueñado de todo, ella se sentía atada, su abuela Martha era su único familiar con vida, estaba en esos momentos en un asilo, supuestamente no podía estar en casa, lo único que buscaba era escapar y sacar a su abuelita e irse con ella a donde fuera, no la quería en un asilo. Pero todo cambió… Susana la siguió y cuando estaba probando suerte con el piano, Susana se aprovechaba de nuevo, de la única situación que podía utilizar de momento para… escapar.

En el orfelinato, la hermana María abrazaba amorosa a Candy,

\- Mi pequeña, ya vuelves, y… ¿Con amigas?

\- Si hermana, ellas fueron atacadas por unos delincuentes y… no tienen nada y… quiero que se queden conmigo en la habitación.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! Donde comen cien podemos llegar a ser mil. La cara de las recién llegadas era de pleno asombro, como que cien y mil, cuantas personas vivían ahí. Siguieron a su nueva amiga y en una habitación, ella les ponía cobijas y almohadas, todas azules.

\- Miren este pequeño cuartito es mío, hay cuatro camitas, pero no las comparten conmigo, los chicos de mi edad fueron adoptados hace años, pero yo me quede, no quisimos familia, mi… hermana María y yo, tenemos un pacto, estaremos siempre juntas y… de verdad la quiero mucho, no puedo pensar en nadie como en ella. Elisa miraba asombrada a Annie, escondía sus cosas y ponía atención a la nueva incauta, que les había dado asilo, ahí jamás las encontrarían, no había registro, ni documentos, ni nada que las identificara. Annie después de escuchar todo jalaba a Elisa para seguir a Candy

\- Vamos, ¿No oíste? Nos invita a comer antes de practicar para no sé qué cosa.

\- Esta bien, vamos.

Las tres tomaban su merienda, Elisa no podía abrir más los ojos sin pensar en donde estaba, había más de veinte mesas de todos tamaños y colores, niños con uniforme a rallas como si estuvieran en la cárcel, asustada acercaba a Annie y comentaba,

\- Esto me huele mal. Siento que pronto estaremos tras las rejas, o ya lo estamos y no nos hemos dado cuenta. Annie se cubría la boca y aguantando la risa para no devolver lo que masticaba. Candy feliz con ellas dos comentaba,

\- Yo fui una de ellos, aquí nadie se queda después de los ocho años, pero algunos vuelven solo a… saludarnos.

\- ¿En serio? Si saliera de aquí, ya no volvería. Dijo bromeando Elisa a lo que Candy se acercaba y comentaba,

\- Pero todo eso lo cambiaré pronto, habrá todo nuevo, hay un concurso y… lo voy a ganar y ese concurso es de mucho dinero, luego… compraremos todo nuevo. Annie juntando sus manos aplaudía emocionada y comentaba,

\- ¿Y en que vas a concursar?

\- Voy a cantar. Veras que ganamos y… el cuartito lo pondremos más bonito. Elisa de inmediato respondía,

\- ¡Ah no! Si ganas, les das el dinero y te vas a otro lugar con nosotras, no tenemos documentos pero podemos hacer algo, nosotras tocamos instrumentos musicales y… también cantamos… Candy emocionada daba un salto y llamaba a la hermana María,

\- Venga, venga, ellas cantan, si lo hacen junto a mi podremos seguro ganar, yo sola no podría tener tanto talento, pero… con ellas el sonido y… además tocan instrumentos. La hermana María se le salían las lágrimas al ver tan emocionada a Candy, la abrazaba y comentaba,

\- Hija, tienes que tenerte fe, eres increíble, por mi está bien que lleves a tus amigas contigo, pero tienes una voz maravillosa y… hemos practicado mucho. Elisa y Annie sonrientes veían como sin saber nada de ellas, la rubia ya las aceptaba,

\- Ellas me necesitan, además me ayudaran a vivir en un departamento cerca de aquí y podemos trabajar y estar unidas, ya no estaría sola.

\- Nunca estas sola, Candy, a donde vayas, te acompañaré. Annie se quedaba pasmada, la hermana estaba unida a la rubia más que con otros niños, eso le parecía extraño. Candy agregaba,

\- Lo ven, ella es como la madre que nunca tuve. La hermana María abrazo intensamente a Candy, no podía decir más que llorar y solo comentaba,

\- Juré que… siempre estaría contigo. Elisa se ponía de pie, siguiéndolas para ver el lugar donde practicaban, ella podía tocar el piano o lo haría Annie y el chelo, lo tocaría mejor, cuando entraba era un lugar de escobas y trapeadores, la cara de espanto de Elisa y Annie, no coincidía con la de Candy, quien se sentaba en un cajón, la hermana María tocaba un órgano viejo y comenzaba, a lo que Candy de inmediato cerraba los ojos y cantaba la melodía ignorando los rostros de sus nuevas amigas.

En un hospital cercano, una doctora operaba y una enfermera con cara de molestia renegaba por la cirugía, pensaba, como es posible, que habiendo tantas enfermedades y tantas personas en espera, esta mujer se ponga más pechos, y nalgas, que asquerosidad.

\- Flamie, pon atención.

\- Si doctor.

\- Debería estar Candy aquí, ella es menos distraída que tú.

\- Eso no es verdad, ella es… de una forma de ser muy…

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Toalla!

\- Si doctor. Flamie se molestaba en silencio cada que la comparaban con Candy, pero tenía que aceptarlo, ella era una monedita de oro, hasta los gruñones se doblaban ante ella, no era justo que la forma tan alegre y gentil fuera mejor que la de calidad y eficiencia.

Susana iba con un promotor musical, le daba su CD y le pedía que lo escuchara, este aceptaba y que luego la llamaría. Paty la miraba en silencio y no decía nada. Pensaba que para ser su hermanastra definitivamente tenía la apariencia de ser cenicienta, y para mala suerte con lo pechugona y caderona, pues a Paty le tocaba ser una de las hermanastras malas, al menos por la apariencia.

\- ¡Vamos Paty! Tengo que hacer unas compras te veré en la casa.

\- Iré a ver a mi abuela.

\- Ah no. Tenemos que practicar, y definitivamente si vas con tu abuela no vendrás temprano, déjala descansar. La última vez que hable con el médico…

\- ¿Hablaste con el médico? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Ella es mi abuela, Susana.

\- Dijo que necesita reposo y que no la molestes, eso fue todo lo que dijo, que cuando tu vas, ella se inquieta.

\- ¡Ah! Eso fue todo lo que dijo, bueno, la próxima vez, pásame el teléfono, o iré más seguido a verla.

En el orfelinato, la hermana María estaba sorprendida, su pequeña tenía razón, esas chicas eran buenas para el canto, aunque tenían pequeños errores, el potencial de su voz era increíble, seguro con un poco de afinación y las tres voces unidas, ganaban el premio.

\- Tenías mucha razón, Candy. Ellas son muy buenas. Apenas lo decía y Elisa sonriente se acercaba a la hermana y agregaba,

\- Gracias. Es usted una conocedora, mi mamá nos obligaba a tocar instrumentos y a cantar a sus amistades desde niñas. Ahora tendremos que explotar este talento. Pero Candy nos representará, porque no queremos que… esos hombres que nos robaron, nos identifiquen.

\- ¡Dios!

Candy asustada por lo que escuchaba y al escuchar a la hermana María invocando al Todo poderoso, comentaba,

\- Bueno, tampoco quiero que me identifiquen, porque… después no podía continuar en el hospital trabajando, podemos usar unos antifaces en el concurso y… Tom, si Tom puede ser nuestro representante, ¿Verdad que si, hermana? Annie bromista comentaba,

\- ¿Tu novio?

\- No, es mi hermano. Estuvo aquí en el orfelinato cuando niños y, fue adoptado por un gran hombre y… es muy bueno para hacer negocios, además es mi hermano y siempre nos trae donativos muy importantes. Elisa preguntaba

\- ¿Es influyente y rico?

\- Más o menos, su familia tiene mucho dinero, pero Tom es muy sencillo y, se relaciona muy bien con empresarios, el tiene mucha facilidad de palabra y… si ganamos doblará la cantidad con los patrocinios que consiga. Annie asustada comentaba,

\- ¿Patrocinios?

* * *

 _ **Espero les siga gustando este fic... gracias por comentar y por la paciencia para todos y cada uno de los fics que he subido, espero poder subir más**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Canta

FIC

LAS MUSAS

POR MAYRA EXITOSA

CAPITULO CUATRO

CANTA

Candy estaba tan feliz, tener a dos mujeres de su edad era como tener amigas, mismas que en el hospital no era tan fácil, solo compañeras y a la que más admiraba, Flamie, resultaba que no la toleraba.

Elisa tocaba el chelo y Annie el piano, pero esos instrumentos no los había en el orfelinato, asì que Candy sacaba una lista y colocaba los instrumentos en la lista.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- La lista de necesidades para el hogar de niños, no iremos de aquí, buscaremos un lugar mejor, con campo y que sea saludable para los niños.

\- Vaya, eres buena. Decía Elisa revisando la lista, a lo que de inmediato se le ocurrían ideas. - Bueno, buscaré un préstamo, compraremos todo y luego lo devolveremos, pero es por el bien de los niños.

Candy sonreía, notaba que Elisa era más fina que Annie, que su cabellera y rostro eran más elegantes y que era muy mandona, definitivamente era un potencial tener una amiga así.

\- Me agradas mucho Elisa, tener amigas como tú, siempre son necesarias para salir adelante, se nota que eres fuerte y decidida, quisiera ser como tú, así de fuerte y lista.

\- Pues yo no sé de enfermería pero algo si me gusto, que nos acojas a mi prima y a mí, que confíes en nosotras sin conocernos y… realmente necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- Ya la tienes, verás que no tarda en llegar Tom y nos ayudará en todo, le daré el dinero para que nos inscriba. Elisa con media sonrisa preguntaba

\- ¿Cuánto se necesita para inscribirse?

\- Tres mil dólares, pero es algo seguro, casi no hay cantantes de nuestro estilo.

\- Bueno, como confías en mi, dame el dinero y frente a ti se lo daré a Tom, quiero que… tu hermano me aprecie.

\- Te apreciará, jamás ha visto en las compañeras de mi trabajo, a dos mujeres tan hermosas como ustedes. Annie sonreía, ahora le agradaba más la pequeña rubia, estaba sin maquillaje, ingenua y muy noble, era ideal para tenerla de su lado. Elisa tomaba el dinero, cuando Candy iba a recibir a Tom, Annie la observaba, como Elisa lo contaba y se cubría, así se iba con la hermana María, quien también estaría presente con Tom ahí.

\- Mira Tom, ellas cantaran conmigo en el concurso. Tom al ver a Annie sonreía pero al ver a Elisa, se le quedaba la boca suelta, notándose de inmediato atraído por la peli roja,

\- Un placer conocer a las amigas de mi hermana. Y porque esconder sus bellos rostros, si son hermosas, Candy.

\- Ellas dos si, pero yo no tanto.

\- Estas loca, tu eres muy bonita, si no fueras mi hermana, serías mi novia, pero… ese lugar estará reservado, ¿No es así señorita?

Annie y Elisa, se emocionaban, el hermano, era alto atlético y bastante caballeroso con ellas, pero definitivamente era atraído por Elisa, quien de inmediato comentaba entregándole el dinero.

\- No sé si este reservado o que alguien ya lo tenga listo para usar, lo único que si puedo afirmar es que aquí hay cinco mil dólares, tres para la inscripción y dos para nuestros vestuarios, queremos lo mejor, para ganar y…. Candy confía en nosotras por eso, nosotras confiaremos en ella y en su apuesto… hermano.

Tom tomaba el dinero, sin contarlo lo doblaba y lo guardaba, miraba a Elisa con una sonrisa y comentaba que las llevaría por la mañana a comprar los atuendos necesarios y los antifaces que usarían para el concurso. Elisa recordaba,

\- Tom, si alguien más nos ve a las tres, y nos reconoce, ten por seguro que tu reservación quedará en el olvido, porque podría…. Encontrarme mi ex y ten por seguro que no me dejaría cantar.

\- Hare que no la reconozca y si su ex se presenta, tendrá que vérselas conmigo y con mis guardaespaldas para que lleguen a ti ¡ preciosa!

Annie se quedaba con la boca abierta y Candy igual, ambas con los ojos muy expresivos notaban como Tom estaba atraído por Elisa, cuando ella agregaba que después de una relación tan fuerte e importante, deseaba darse un tiempo antes para olvidar.

Tom salía y la hermana María lo acompañaba, Candy sonreía traviesa y Annie seria, para esperar a que Elisa comentara,

\- Es muy guapo tu hermano Candy, pero… no he olvidado al hombre que amé, así que, solo seremos buenos amigos, además no me gustaría lastimar a tu hermano, cuando nos ayudas tan desinteresadamente.

\- no te preocupes, Tom es muy bromista, las enfermeras lo adoran y , por su posición económica siempre andan varias chicas tras él, está siendo muy galante y sabe con quién, eres muy hermosa, Elisa, por fuera y… por dentro, darle dos mil dólares para que nos compre ropa y antifaces.

\- Candy, no escatimaremos, según revise tu lista es de más de cincuenta mil dólares.

\- Si, pero el premio es de cien mil.

\- ¡Cien mil!

En un asilo, Paty lloraba en el regazo de su abuela y ella la consolaba escuchándola y sonriéndole

\- Si abuela, toque el piano y cante para una audición y… ella dijo que era su voz y… ocupará mi lugar para ganar dinero. Ya la entrevistaron y me puso un lugar para que cantara mientras ella fingía cantar.

\- Paty, saldremos pronto de todo esto, déjala que canté, el pez por su propia boca muere.

\- Si yo no fuera tan pechugona y caderona, tendría mejor cuerpo y… no me vería tan feo y tener que usar la ropa de su madre, es horrible.

\- Bueno Paty, peor sería que te dieran la mía, no la hemos cambiado en años, así que cuando nos vayamos, compraremos ropa, tengo un plan y lo haremos, mi niña.

\- ¡Abuelita! Estas segura que los papeles están a tu nombre.

\- Si, el notario con el que hable me lo confirmó y… tu padre no les dejó nada, ese dinero es lo último que les queda, la casa jamás será de ellas, por eso te tienen como esclava, pero ya lo verás.

\- Su mamá se fue de viaje a Europa, que va a conseguir un esposo nuevo.

\- Un tonto, es lo que quiere conseguir, tal y como tu padre, que cayó en sus redes, crees que por estar flaca y rubia lo puedes tener todo, Paty, tu eres mucho más bonita, tienes todo lo que las mujeres desean tener para ser atractivas, pero con esas batas que usas, ni como lucir tus atractivos hijita, así que tu solo espera y veras, Dios nunca nos abandona.

Días después, gracias a Elisa y sus movimientos en las finanzas, podían estar en todo, cada que podía Elisa cambiaba dinero del maletín al uso, así no podían dar con ellas si algo estaba marcado o identificado, los vestidos eran un sueño para la hermana María al ver a Candy en la estética maquillándola, se le salían las lagrimas emocionada, pues Candy lucía preciosa, Annie notaba ciertos detalles, la nariz, los labios y la forma de la ceja era idéntica en la hermana María y Candy, pero no mencionaba nada.

En un teatro se hacían pruebas de canto y Susana era aplaudida por todo lo alto, había cantado como los ángeles, así fue aceptada, pero ella deseaba más y no acepto el ofrecimiento por ser muy poco lo que le daban.

Tom mencionaba a un amigo suyo empresario, sobre un trío de damas hermosas y que usaban antifaz, cantaban bellísimo y participarían en un concurso, convencía a su amigo Anthony para que lo acompañara a escucharlas y que les hiciera un disco en su compañía musical, a lo que Susana escuchaba la propuesta y se escondía para tomar nota, habría un concurso. Con eso le brillaban los ojos a Susana para ir al cuarto donde tenía el sonido y su esclava vocal, quien salía con un aparato de sonido en un maletín con cara de tristeza y se iba tras de ella.

\- Vamos Paty, aquí nos ofrecieron poco, pero este fin de semana ganaremos cien mil de una sola ocasión. Paty la seguía apurada cargando el pesado maletín, pero Susana caminaba muy rápido y ella apenas y podía seguirla, así tropezaba y un joven la ayudaba

\- Hola preciosa, ¿Te encuentras bien? Se cayeron tus lentes, toma, deja ayudarte con eso, es muy pesado para ti, eres muy pequeña para andar cargando eso.

\- Gracias, mi… mi hermana ya se fue.

\- Pues valiente hermana, me recuerda al mío, apenas logra lo que quiere y se desparece. Pero que grosero soy, Cornwall, Alistar Cornwall

\- Patricia O`Brien.

\- Bueno lindura, ha donde llevas eso, al autobús, ya se fue mi hermana, me lo llevaré yo.

\- mejor te llevo a tu casa y así no cargas esto.

\- No quiero molestarlo.

\- No es molestia, es… caballerosidad, a una damisela se le debe ayudar, no dejar que vuelva a caerse. Ella sonreía y dejaba que el joven la llevara a su casa, para después llegar antes que su hermana, quien solo tomaba por entrar y al verla, la ignoraba.

\- Si, necesito un vestido y quiero pagar la inscripción al concurso. Sí, soy solista.

* * *

 _ **Espero les siga gustando este fic... gracias por comentar y tratare de subir de todos y lo más rápido que pueda**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Bella

**FIC**

 **LAS MUSAS**

 **POR MAYRA EXITOSA**

 **CAPITULO CINCO**

 **BELLA**

En Inglaterra,

Molesto y preocupado, Niel se enteraba de que las cosas mejoraban en casa, viendo un documento se daba cuenta que la cuenta de su madre lucía cantidades nunca mencionadas, este se las mostraba a su padre y ambos esperaban una explicación de Sara, quien cuando no pudo mas comentaba lo sucedido y como para no tener problemas, se habían ido las chicas.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- No lo sé, Elisa dijo que l mejor era no saberlo, por como la conozco debe estar en Francia, ella ama ese lugar.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llamo? Preguntaba el padre nervioso caminado de un lado a otro,

\- Me dijo que no me llamaría, al parecer a… Annie la vieron esos hombres y… podrían reconocerlas, dijo que fueron de los mismos ex socios desfalcadores, malditos que nos arruinaron. Niel enfurecido da un golpe al escritorio,

\- ¡Annie! Ella no debe correr riesgos, la buscaré. Sara asustada preguntaba,

\- Tu hermana es Elisa, no Annie.

\- Annie es más ingenua, más noble, mi hermana es muy lista, ella debe estar bien. El padre un poco extrañado preguntaba,

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Annie, hijo?

\- Siempre la he cuidado, ella…no tiene a nadie, solo… a mí. Sara abría sus enormes ojos y agregaba,

\- ¡Es tu prima, Niel!

\- Si, pero tú misma dijiste que mis tíos la habían adoptado, los escuche cuando estaban en el estudio, hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Niel!

\- Yo la amo. Ella es muy linda, me comprende y… no quiero que le hagan daño.

En las oficinas un joven atendía una llamada, cuando Tom se presentaba por los cristales y le hacía señas, Anthony Brown le saludaba y le respondía a señas, que lo esperara, que ya se desocupaba, después, colgaba la llamada y salía para recibirlo,

\- ¡Tom!

\- ¡Anthony! Hermano, te tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.

\- ¿Ahora qué donativo necesitas? Supongo que sigues ayudando al lugar ese de beneficencia,

\- Pues… mira que los huerfanitos de ese lugar pueden dar sorpresas… esta vez tres niñas del orfelinato cantaran en el concurso ese… el de los cien mil dólares.

\- ¡En serio! Porque no las trajiste aquí, podrían haber adicionado para mí.

\- Lo que sucede es que, ellas no son de este medio y… quieren participar para ganar e irse a otro lugar, el orfelinato esta cada vez peor, el edificio es muy chico, demasiados niños y… no hay suficientes fondos, el mismo gobierno ya lo desea cerrar para llevárselos a otra parte, pero la señora que nos cuido, no está en el paquete y… se irá a otro lugar, es la madre Pauna,

\- ¿Madre Pauna?

\- Si una señora mayor, ni la iglesia le ayuda mucho que digamos.

\- Es extraño, mi abuela se llamaba Pauna, la madre de mi mamá, ese nombre no es común.

\- La acompaña otra monjita, la madre María, pero ella se separó de su congregación por un juramento, algo así y cuida de una de las chicas del hogar, precisamente de las que cantarán.

\- Pues preséntamelas, yo mismo les puedo financiar un lugar para su nuevo orfelinato.

\- No, ellas son diferentes, Anthony. Son… como mi familia, no creas que son de las que dan favores, amigo.

\- No me creas tan abusivo, Tom. También tengo mi lado bueno.

\- Cuando veas a una de las niñas, puedes cambiar de parecer, una de ellas es muy… hermosa y… sencillamente prefiero que las conozcas en el concurso.

\- Bueno, será más seguro invertir en algo bueno, si ganan, las contrato y las ayudo en la disquera de mi primo Stear.

\- ¿Es un trato?

\- Por supuesto, Supongo que… ¿Las representaras? Son niñas y requieres permisos de sus padres… ah pero son huerfanitas del orfelinato, debes tener el permiso de su encargada, algo así, supongo.

\- Si. Ya las verás el fin de mes, no faltes, quiero tu apoyo, no dejare que nadie más me ayude en esto.

\- Gracias por la confianza, Tom. Significa que solo a mi me lo has comentado.

\- Por supuesto, eres mi amigo y… requiero discreción… con… mi familia.

\- Cuenta conmigo, si son buenas, te ayudare en todo, pero si ganan ese premio. Serán nuestras, no dejaremos que nadie, nos las ganen.

\- Gracias Anthony. En este medio, eres el conocedor, sabes cómo son los abusos y… ellas son… buenas niñas.

\- ¡Lo hare, por ti, Tom!

Stear, llegaba en ese momento y saludaba a ambos amigos, a lo que Anthony comentaba,

\- Stear, tenemos un concurso y ya hay posibles patrocinadoras que formen parte de nuestro grupo.

\- ¡qué bien!

\- Las hermanitas huérfanas de Tom, requieren cuidados y Tom es un hermano celoso, será su representante, así que… Stear interrumpía,

\- ¡huérfanas! Tom intervenía, comentando,

\- Son chicas que vivieron en el orfelinato, las conozco desde hace tiempo y… desean que las represente, pero como no conozco de este medio, vine a pedir apoyo a mi amigo y… estoy seguro que haremos un buen trato.

\- Pues entonces cuenta conmigo, iremos a escucharlas, afirmaba Stear, quien se retiraba cuando le llamaban para que interviniera en un problema.

Anthony caminaba con Tom, por los pasillos y agregaba,

\- Está distraído, su hermano estuvo en problemas hace meses y… no sabe nada de él.

\- ¡En serio! Ahora agradezco ser hijo único.

\- Su hermano era un buen hombre, se independizo después de que sus padres lo culparan por estar con malas influencias y… sé que le va bien, pero Stear lo perdió de vista hace tiempo y no deja de preocuparse por él, es el mayor y… ya ves que mi Tío desconfía de todos, después de la desaparición de su madre, el también se mantiene lejos, mi padre dice que son exageraciones, pero, si fuera mi madre la que desapareciera sin dejar rastro, créeme que estaría igual de desconfiado que mi Tío William.

\- Ese tío tuyo es el millonario que nadie conoce, ¿Cierto?

\- Cierto. Mi abuelo lo dejo bien preparado, el administrador no dice nunca nada, mi madre es la única que sabe de él, pero tampoco nos dice mucho, es un hombre muy extraño.

\- Pero es tu tío, es tu familia, debes comprenderlo, por algo es así, además a ustedes no les falta nada, cuando tuvieron problemas, él los ayudo y tu padre tuvo su apoyo económico.

\- Si, no es avaro, es un buen tipo, el problema es que casi no se deja ver y… Mamá se preocupa mucho por él.

\- Es natural, es su hermana, Anthony. Siempre será así.

\- Lo sé, lo ama demasiado, dice que le recuerdo mucho a èl, que me parezco a su hermano, lo vi de lejos una vez, trae barba y es muy discreto, me trajo regalos todo el tiempo, pero tengo años de no verlo de cerca.

\- Mientras siga con vida, y cerca de tu madre, deja de preocuparte, esos hombres siempre son así, la vida los trata distinto, debe estar bien.

\- Si, en cambio Archivald, ¡Pobre Stear!

\- ¿Anda en malos pasos?

\- No, su padre lo culpo de una mala transacción y el no había sido, desde entonces se independizó y nadie sabe de él, sus negocios son diferentes, pero sé por Stear que es muy bueno, tiene su propia empresa, pero nunca se encuentra ahí, nadie lo ve, es otro igual que mi Tío, solo que este no habla con su padre, y pues su madre falleció, precisamente cuando lo culparon injustamente, así que… Stear siempre está preocupado, lo quiere de regreso, pero se fue del país… eso es más difícil.

\- Lo entiendo, ves, lo mejor es ser hijos únicos, así no tenemos de quien preocuparnos.

\- Bueno Tom, tu ahora tienes tres hermanitas, y por como las representas, se ve que te preocupas por las niñas.

\- Cuando las conozcas, veras si no te preocuparías tu por ellas. Hizo una sonrisa medio traviesa, ocultándole a su amigo, la edad de las niñas, y cuando supiera que también le ocultaría sus rostros, se imaginaba la cara que pondría, Anthony.

En los ensayos, Marie, se emocionaba al escuchar a las tres voces y ella cantaba vibrando emocionada para mostrarle como era la tonada, a lo que Annie y Elisa, se asustaban al escuchar el potencial de la voz de la monjita.

\- Pero si tiene una voz espectacular, hermana.

\- Gracias. Candy es mejor que yo.

Annie se separaba con Elisa y comentaba separada,

\- Creo que es su madre, mira sus parecidos, además, van a cerrar el orfelinato y ambas encargadas no están incluidas, la señora mayor de la oficina, la madre Pauna, lucía preocupada y escuche cuando ambas comentaban que se irían juntas, que no se preocupara por nada, comentaba la hermana María a la madre Pauna. Algo es extraño, Elisa, no pertenecen a ninguna congregación, creo que… no son monjas.

\- ¡Eres lista, Annie! También lo pensé, pero… estamos igual, podemos continuar con ellas, la señora mayor se ve muy fina y… escuchaste la voz de la hermana María, si mi madre las viera, sabría que son de buen nivel, su manera de conducirse, el tono tan distinto de ambas, no es tampoco de América.

\- Dicen que abrirán un hogar en otra parte, escuchaste como Candy las cuida y las protege, además, el parecido entre la hermana y ella, es muy evidente que son familia.

\- Si fueran algo malo, no nos ayudarían, Annie, creo que, ellas también huyeron y se ocultan. Candy las interrumpía abrazándolas,

\- ¡Estoy segura que ganaremos! Ustedes son fabulosas.

\- Tienes que reconocer que la voz de… tu madre… es muy buena.

\- Ella siempre ha sido la mejor, si no fuera por ella, no cantaría.

* * *

 _ **Espero les siga gustando este fic... Feliz Navidad, Dios ilumine sus corazones y las come de bendiciones,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. El Tenor

**FIC**

 **LAS MUSAS**

 **POR MAYRA EXITOSA**

 **CAPITULO SEIS**

 **TENOR**

En Inglaterra…

Archivald recibía a un amigo de desgracias, ambos lo habían perdido todo en una parte de sus vidas, se comprendían pero no se conocían de sus familias, eran socios en el trabajo.

\- Hola Niel, tengo a mi hermano preocupado, quiere que lo visite la próxima semana.

\- Deberías ir, también me ausentare, mi hermana y mi prima huyeron, tuvimos un problema familiar y… saldré un tiempo.

\- Quería pedirte que nos hiciéramos cargo de nuestras pates del negocios, si estoy en América no es lo mismo estar vigilando tu parte.

\- Te comprendo, pensaba pedirte que te hicieras cargo mientras iba a buscar a mi prima…

\- ¿Tu prima? Que no se me dijiste que se había perdido tu hermana también.

\- Las dos se fueron huyendo y solas, pero mi hermana es una mujer muy fuerte, en cambio mi Annie… ella es tan inocente, tan bella, noble… es mi vida.

\- ¿Estas enamorado, de tu prima?

\- Si. Como un loco, la deseo, la amo y no sabes todo lo que provoca en mi,

\- Estas enfermo.

\- No es prima de sangre, es adoptada, desde que vino a vivir con nosotros es… la mujer con la que deseo formar un hogar.

\- Increíble. Sabes hace tiempo conocí a una mujer hermosa, yo… estaba muy triste, huía de un problema y… fue increíble, la mejor de mis noches, era virgen y… se entrego a mi… es la única mujer que sin conocerme, me lo ha dado todo… he investigado y buscado sus datos, pero…

\- ¿No sabes nada de la mujer?

\- Nada, solo sé que si la veo, no la dejare escapar de nuevo, es… es la mujer más apasionada, màs hermosa y… no puedo sacarla de mi mente.

\- Te comprendo… no descansare hasta encontrara a Annie.

\- Que coincidencia, mi chica se llama Ann.

\- Vaya, coincidimos en los negocios, en desgracias y ahora hasta en chicas.

\- Si, pero la mía esta en América… fui a recoger los embarques en el aeropuerto de Francia, la vi cuando tomaba un vuelo, ella no me vio, pero investigue y… el avión va para Chicago y… mi hermano esta allá… ya sabes, cosas del destino, te juro que si la encuentro me la robare y jamás dejare que se vuelva a escapar de mis brazos. Niel se burlaba y se reía, bromeando que tal vez no le gusto como hombre, a lo que él le comentaba como había estado no una sino toda la noche, que esa mujer lo hacía desear mucho más, que se había roto su record y le había excedido en todo, que desde esa noche, era la mujer de su vida.

\- Yo... debí haber hecho lo miso, y… nada me gustaría más que decirle que la amo… pero… ella me ve como un primo.

\- Pues huyo de ti, y no es tuya, deberías analizar por qué. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar y la burla de antes, ahora se la devolvía Archie, ambos sin imaginar que se trataba de la misma mujer, pues Annie era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello negro, de mirada azul, de rostro elegante, con todas las reglas de una dama, como las había mantenido Sara su tía a la que ahora adoraba como una madre, pues aun sabiendo que era adoptada, siempre la cuido y la vio como una sobrina, le dio todo como a Elisa y ambas adoraban a su hermana fallecida, eso las había unido mucho más.

En Chicago, en el concurso de beneficencia Susana buscaba saber del trió de niñas, para ver que tan bueno era, pero no le gustaron, ver a tres pequeñas concursar fue una tontería divertida para ella, así se inscribía en el concurso, como solista, pagando con el dinero de Paty, pues su madre no quiso darle en absoluto efectivo para un concurso y solo le mando el dinero del asilo. Así fue tomado sin permiso, sin darse cuenta que ya debía algunas mensualidades.

\- Ya me inscribí, Paty, tengo que ganar, dicen que a la persona que gane, le darán un contrato millonario. Será con el empresario Brown, es lo mejor, si… si gano, Paty… te prometo que… me caso con Brown y… te dejo la casa para ti y tu abuela.

\- ¡De verdad! No me engañas, Susana.

\- Solo hazme ganar, Paty.

En el asilo, la abuela Martha era despedida con una valija, le pedían que se refugiara en algún lugar, pues su familia ya no pagaba el mantenimiento. Así se iba a pedir asilo por una noche en un orfelinato donde podían aceptarla, la dirección se la había dado una enfermera que había curado a unos niños ahí en una ocasión. La noche era fría y bajaba del taxi, dándole las pocas monedas que poseía, entraba al orfelinato y era atendida por otra mujer mayor.

\- Sería mucho pedirle por una noche.

\- Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que dese, con lo que me cuenta, me hace sentir tanta maldad que hay en el mundo, usted podría ayudarnos a cuidar a nuestros niños, Martha

\- Madre Pauna, yo… créame soy una mujer fuerte, no estoy enferma y pudo ayudarla a cambio de un techo y alimento.

\- No tiene que decirlo, Martha, la comprendo perfectamente, solo verla sé que es una dama y… que está pasando por una injusticia de la vida, lo sé porque… yo pase por lo mismo. Martha se levantaba del sillón y la abrazaba llorando, ambas mujeres mayores eran resistentes, Martha le contaba de su nieta, como el motivo de su vida, mientras Pauna en secreto le comentaba que no era monja, solo que esa vestimenta era la única que tenía, después de haberlo perdido todo, y que ella tenía dos hijos, los cuales le habían arrebatado por una calumnia de su cuñada Elroy.

\- Hay tanta maldad en el mundo, Pauna, mi nieta… está cargando aun con los errores de mi hijo, se caso con una vividora y… la hermanastra de mi nieta… la está utilizando vilmente, me la hace sentir que no vale nada, imagina que… le dio mis prendas de vestir, que por tener mucho busto.

\- Te comprendo, sabes… tengo un nieto y… es muy guapo… es empresario, podríamos utilizar el contacto de mi hija y…

\- ¿hablas con tu hija?

\- Si, después de todo lo que pase, mi hija me encontró y me conto como mi esposo corrió a Elroy cuando se enteró de la calumnia que me habían hecho… pero yo… no pude perdonarlo, me hizo sentir tan mal, tan sucia. Veo de lejos la vida de mis hijos, mi esposo ya es grande y… tuvo problemas con mi pequeño hijo… ya sabes… cosas entre ellos, ahora dicen que… mi esposo… está en casa, hace berrinches y… mi hija lo cuida, yo… no volveré en lo que me queda de vida.

\- Oh hermana Pauna, no debería odiar a su esposo, fue víctima de una calumnia…

\- Martha, cuando les has dado todo, cuando fui sumisa, fiel y entregada, aun haciendo todo lo que me exigía, para que creyera en su hermana y no en mí.

\- Y eso te alejo de tu pequeño hijo, pues no me hubiera importado con tal de cuidarlo y…

\- Martha, mi hijo ya tiene treinta y dos años, siempre será mi pequeño, además, lo cuido mi hija, ella es mayor tiene ya es casada y… mi nieto tiene veintiséis y es un empresario independiente de los bienes de su abuelo, el… se independizó con la fortuna de mi yerno, el murió dejándolo de doce años, así mi hija regreso a casa y… mi hijo no estuvo solo.

\- Pauna, somos víctimas de las injusticias, solo si se los permitimos. Yo, ayudare más a mi nieta, si me escondo y… no la continúa chantajeando su hermanastra.

\- Este lugar esta a punto de cerrar, si ganamos un concurso, nos iremos a Lekwood, comparemos una villa y llevaremos a nuestros niños ahí, seremos un orfelinato de niños grandecitos, los bebes ya no quieren que los tengamos, esos lo mandan a adopción, mientras que… los mayores de cinco, no me los quieren.

\- Que malvados, si la edad aun es buena para adoptar.

\- Si, pero quieren bebes que los acepten como padres, no niños que sepan que son adoptados, son boberías.

\- Pues cuente conmigo, si se va, lléveme con usted Pauna.

\- Así lo haremos.

En un restaurant un empresario mayor, comentaba con un tenor como podían hacer un gran negocio.

\- Mira Terrance, si te quedas conmigo… continuaremos en el ámbito fílmico, además como tenor eres una estrella muy famosa, no puedes bajar de ese nivel para aceptar ese contrato de Brown.

\- No lo sé… ese joven me inspira más confianza, el quiere representarme junto a su empresa, se ve que es un ganador, así impulsara más mi carrera.

\- Es un novato, como puedes pensar que ese nos puede ganar, nosotros hemos hecho todo por ti, lo sabes, Terrance.

\- Déjame pensarlo. Por ahora no renovare contrato hasta saber la propuesta que me tiene Coleman.

\- No puedo negarte que conozcas a los demás, todo te bajaran la luna y las estrellas, eres un triunfador en potencia, pero si te quedas con nosotros, continuaríamos representándote y… buscaríamos más participación en películas que realcen tus cualidades, Terrance.

\- Lo pensaré, ahora tengo que irme.

Al salir chocaba con una enfermera y esta caía al suelo, un hombre molesto le daba un empujón y levantaba a la enfermera. La joven al ver que los hombres estaban molestos los interrumpía reparando las cosas,

\- No se molesten, también venia distraída, señores. Con toda calma despedía al hombre que la había ayudado. Terrance, miraba sus ojos y comentaba,

\- Tendré más cuidado, señorita enfermera. Ella se ruborizaba al ver cómo le daba un beso en su mano y la miraba con lasciva. Apenada se retiraba casi corriendo, al ver tan hermoso hombre mirarla de esa manera. Para el tenor y actor famoso, ver a la joven de tan hermosa mirada, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, pero a besarle la mano, su busto tan cerca y tan bella, no pudo evitar sentir una atracción increíble, pero la joven se fue huyendo y el no pudo alcanzarla por las personas que ya estaban ahí, temiendo ser reconocido subía a su auto dando indicaciones al chófer.

* * *

 _ **Continuando con este fic, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por la espera y sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Me Gustas

**FIC**

 **LAS MUSAS**

 **POR MAYRA EXITOSA**

 **CAPITULO SIETE**

 **ME GUSTAS**

Candy corría y llegaba al departamento donde se refugiaba, al estar tan lejos del orfelinato donde vivía, al entrar no se fijaba que estaba ahí, el dueño del departamento, solo se recargaba en la puerta toda agitada y hablando nerviosa y sola

\- "Dios, ese hombre es un atrevido"

\- ¡Candy! ¿Quien se atrevió a molestarte?

\- ¡Albert!

Ella asustada corría a abrazarlo y este le devolvía el abrazo pensándola mal, levantaba su rostro de su barbilla para ver si lloraba,

\- ¿Quien te molesto?

\- No, Albert, estoy bien, solo fue por descuidada, y… es que me beso.

\- ¡Te beso!

\- Si, aquí, en… la mano.

\- ¡Ah! Que susto, fue un caballero.

\- ¿Un caballero? Un hombre muy…

\- ¿Muy qué? Candy se avergonzaba y bajaba su rostro apenada, ¿Te gusto?

\- ¡No! Es que… es un actor y… es tenor, fue el que hizo una película y… me sorprendió, iba caminando rápido y me tumbo al suelo y…

\- ¡Dios! ¿Te hizo daño, pequeña?

\- No, Albert… un hombre que iba pasando casi lo golpea, solo que el señor actor lo evadió y… tuve que tranquilizarlos, no fue para tanto, caí cerca del ribete de la banqueta y…

\- ¡Por Dios! Candy, pudiste darte un mal golpe. Debiste dejar que le dieran su merecido.

\- No exageres, estoy bien, caí de sentón y, mira me ensucie mi uniforme. Candy giraba mostrándole su respingado trasero, a lo que Albert ladeaba su cabeza viendo que si tenía una mancha el vestido, pero que hermoso trasero tenía Candy. Con razón la…

\- ¿y te beso, Candy?

\- Si, en la mano y me miro así… muy… atrevido, y cerca de mí.

Albert vio el busto de Candy, de inmediato se imagino como debió estar de cerca y molesto la abrazaba, ocultándose de su enfado apretando la dentadura.

\- ¡Que imbécil! Como no se fijo.

\- También yo… venía distraída, Albert. El salía de un restaurant y… había muchas personas, como son famosos se ocultan y… yo no me fije, pude haber sido una fan que deseaba un autógrafo… él se asusto también.

Albert no la soltaba, Candy era muy atractiva e ingenua, no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era, ese actor, debió haber notado que Candy era muy bonita, por eso le besaba la mano, ¡Bastardo! Salía de sus pensamientos y comentaba,

\- ¿Es muy… atractivo para ti?

\- No es eso, es que… olvídalo. Albert no la soltaba, no iba a olvidarlo y con una mirada suplicante esperaba a lo que Candy continuaba, - Nunca me imagine que un hombre como él, estuviera tan cerca de mí, ya sabes es una estrella del cine y… el tenor más guapo, todos son… gordos y feos. Albert soltaba una carcajada, la abrazaba aun de la cintura, no deseaba soltarla la miraba y su forma de expresarse y de ser para con él desde que se conocieron era tan informal y a la vez tan unida, solo deseaba que fuera suya y que nadie la dañara.

\- Candy, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, sabes lo mucho que me preocupas y…

\- Albert, no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, no sabía que te encontrabas en el departamento… yo pensaba…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es que… como casi no has estado, pues me quedo aquí, le dije a la madre María que… había encontrado un lugar cercano al hospital, con una señora respetable que… me daba asilo y…

\- ¡Señora respetable!

\- Crees que si le digo que es un chico guapísimo, me deje quedarme aquí. Albert sonreía al escuchar lo que sin pensar había respondido, sin más el se acercaba, después la jalaba de su mano y se sentaba en un sillón con ella.

\- Soy un chico guapísimo, para ti. Ella se avergonzaba y se ponía ruborizada por completo.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Tu eres hermosa, Candy. No hay problema que le digas que soy una señora respetable, te comprendo en porque le mentiste, tienes mucha razón, pues me gustas mucho desde que te conocí, pero también tienes razón en que… casi no estoy aquí.

\- ¿De verdad te gusto, Albert?

\- Eres bellísima, Candy.

\- Pensé que… no era atractiva antes tus ojos, ya sabes… que me mirabas como a una niña huérfana.

\- Vamos, Candy, de niña no tienes nada, eres una mujer preciosa y… nada me encantaría más que tenerte como mi novia…

\- ¡Albert! A mí también me gustas mucho… yo.

Albert al ver que se arrepentía de habérselo dicho, se acercaba a ella y tomaba sus labios, besándolos con delicadeza, para después profundizar suavemente el beso, ella no sabía besar, solo sentía, poco a poco, fue reaccionando a su seducción. Después cuando les faltaba el aire, ambos se detuvieron y se miraban con amor.

\- Me gustas mucho, Candy, ojala me dieras la oportunidad de ser…

\- ¿Novios? El asentía con una tierna sonrisa, ella se lanzaba a sus brazos diciéndole efusivamente,

\- ¡Sí!

\- Si quieres puedo ir al hospital por ti, para que no vuelvas a sufrir un incidente como el de esta tarde. Candy se apenaba y respondía,

\- A todas mis compañeras… van sus novios por ellas al hospital… yo… nunca había tenido novio.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- No, pensé que no era atractiva como ellas, al menos no para los hombres…

\- Candy eres muy hermosa, no sé cómo puedes pensar eso, tienes una mirada bellísima, es más… tengo un socio que su madre lo ayuda y le empuja en la silla de ruedas, el quedo invalido, pienso que cuando seas mayor serás como la señora Mackenzie, la madre del señor Estefan. Tiene ese verde intenso en su mirada y es tan buena y amorosa con su hijo.

\- ¿Socio? Pensé que los cuidadores de animales, no tenían socios, ¿es veterinario?

\- No, Candy. Cuido animales como pasatiempo, pero tengo inversiones y trabajo en ellas, ahí es donde tengo socios, mi padre me dejo todas sus responsabilidades, cuando mi madre lo abandonó

\- ¡Los abandono, tu madre!

\- Bueno, mi hermana dice que… mi padre dudo de su reputación y… ella ofendida se fue… pero… una madre no dejaría jamás a sus hijos.

\- Oh Albert, yo… mi madre me dejo con la hermana Marie, yo… la quiero como si lo fuera, dejo su congregación como monja por cuidarme y… no quiere que me sienta sola, ella es mi madre adoptiva.

\- Por eso, no deberías mentirle, pero… entonces no te dejaría tampoco ser mi novia y…

\- Ella piensa que tengo novio, dice que por eso me quedo cerca del hospital… para verlo.

\- Bueno, ahora podremos decirle que si es verdad. Albert le tomo los labios y ella lo abrazaba despacio del cuello, sentada en sus piernas, al desear tanto sentirse apreciada por Albert. A pesar de su noviazgo, Albert le acondicionaba una habitación para ella y la respetaba, en muchas ocasiones no se quedaba ahí, eran solo las que el turno del hospital le permitía, pero eso también le agradaba a él, debido a que sus negocios lo hacían ausentarse semanas completas.

Candy aprovechaba para irse más tiempo a los ensayos con sus nuevas amigas, quienes gozaban de muchas libertades, ahí nadie les exigía nada y las adoraban por querer donar su voz para el concurso.

\- Annie, Elisa, ¿quieren ir conmigo de compras?

\- Si, hermana Marie, con gusto la acompañamos, debe ser difícil con el autobús traer cosas.

\- No, me llevara Tom, además solo realizo los pedidos y luego me los traen, pero como ya estamos por cerrar este lugar, compro pocas cosas, ya si ganamos el concurso nos iremos a la villa.

\- Pero ese lugar le quedara aun más lejos a Candy del hospital, comentaba Annie preocupada.

\- Si, pero estaremos más seguras nosotras. Sé que ustedes temen por quienes les robaron sus documentos, estoy segura que con lo atractivas que son, no les faltara algún abusivo que… las busque y… Elisa apenada comentaba,

\- Madre Marie, usted es la madre de Candy, ¿verdad? La hermana se sintió descubierta y Elisa agregaba, - No se preocupe, es muy normal, debió ser difícil para usted, le agradezco que usted sepa que nos sentimos buscadas y, si, nos sentimos protegidas desde que llegamos aquí. Annie y yo apreciamos mucho la ayuda de Candy y como ella nos ha dado su confianza.

\- Gracias niñas, si, para mí, Candy es mi vida, y si, no soy hermana de la caridad, me oculte en este atuendo por injusticias de la vida y… gracias por sincerarse conmigo, no se preocupen por nada, ya que soy sincera les comento, Tom se entusiasmo mucho con ustedes dos, pero… sé que ustedes a pesar de ser un hombre atractivo y de posibilidades, no lo ven con esa idea. Annie bajaba la cabeza negando y Elisa lo negaba de frente sonriendo respondía,

\- Me enamore hace años de un chico y… se quedo dentro de mi corazón, Tom es muy atractivo, pero… pienso aun en el chico que me amaba.

\- Me alegro que sean honestas, Tom me pidió que las invitara y… quería saber si alguna de ustedes estaba interesada. Me alegro que no sea así, una compañera de Candy, ama a Tom, es muy seria y respetuosa, pero Tom no la mira porque… ella no se arregla tan bello como ustedes, ahora que ganemos el concurso, verán que saldrán muchas oportunidades y… si desean pueden continuar con el antifaz, pues Candy me dijo que ella no cantaría sin él, no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta que ella canta, teme que no pueda ver a sus compañeras del hospital de nuevo.

\- Hermana María, comentaba Elisa respetuosa y a la vez curiosa - Si Candy desea que sigamos cantando después del concurso… pudiéramos vivir con ella y tener otra manera de ganar dinero,

\- Si, se a donde quieres llegar con eso, si Candy continua con ustedes, solo déjenme saber donde vivirán y… las cuidare y veré por las tres. Annie la abrazaba efusiva y respondía,

\- Por supuesto, madre María, usted será también nuestra madre. Elisa negaba y comentaba,

\- Mi madre se llama Sara y… ella siempre será mi madre, ella… debe extrañarnos mucho, pero… no puedo llamarla. María abría más su abrazo y tomaba a Elisa de su cintura respondiendo,

\- Después me das la manera de comunicarme con ella y… puedo ayudar diciéndole que estas bien, sin decir donde te encuentras.

\- Sabrían que es desde América y…

\- Comprendo, pero si siguen cantando, estarás en otros lugares… será difícil estar en un solo lugar cuando eres… cantante, a mi me gustaría… seré su ayudante… estar cerca de Candy y de ustedes. Las tres se abrazaron aceptando lo que Marie solicitaba.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, por sus comentarios y por continuar leyendo fics**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Vestuario

**FIC**

L **AS MUSAS**

 **POR MAYRA EXITOSA**

 **CAPITULO OCHO**

 **MEGA VESTUARIO**

Los días pasaban, las pruebas de maquillaje y el plan de ocultarse, lo observaban muy entretenidas tres mujeres, dos mayores, una de ellas alta y rubia con un mechón de canas que la hacía lucir bella, su rostro afilado angelical, quien se imaginaba planes para salir de ahí junto a ellas. La otra dama, con una sonrisa efusiva, bajita delgada pero con un busto muy amplio que la hacía verse llenita. A un costado una mujer con atuendo de monja, pero esta vez sin cubrirse el cabello castaño dorado, una mirada colmada de ternura y aparentaba ser muy joven, pasaba de los cuarenta años, sonreía satisfecha y segura de lograr ganar ese premio, así poder arreglar la villa de los niños.

Los anti fases eran de muchos tipos, las tres jóvenes, lucían distintas tomas, cabellos sueltos, recogidos y peinados diferentes. Las que se veían acostumbradas eran dos de ellas, con ese toque ingles y elegante de ambas, su perfil afilado, mientras que ella, si esa rubia, la más bajita de las tres, ahora probaba los tacones, para alcanzar la medida de ellas, porque habría una simetría al estar al frente, ellas serían las estrellas del orfelinato y los pequeños que observaban, deseosos de participar y ser tomados en cuenta, admiraban a quien ya conocían desde siempre, a Candy.

\- Mira Ron, ella alcanzó a sus compañeras, con los tacones altos. Candy sonreía efusiva al escuchar a Denise, una de las pequeñas, que cantaba en el coro de la iglesia y que le había confesado, que cuando fuera mayor, sería como ella.

Martha, la nueva dama del orfelinato comentaba, al ver tan interesados a los menores,

\- Hermana, podríamos llevar a los niños, a todos ellos, con anti fases hechos por nosotras, que las acompañen en el escenario, rodeándolas, sería una experiencia hermosa para ellos. Estaba tan en silencio, que apenas terminaba de comentarlo, todos los niños gritaban

\- ¡Sí! De manera tan efusiva, que vibraban las personas que maquillaban a las musas a medias, pues no podrían verse y ellos habían firmado un contrato de confidencialidad, donde si delataban alguna información sobre ellas, pagarían la privacidad de por vida de las señoritas y su seguridad.

Tom entraba, escuchaba como iban a traer un camión para ir a acompañarlas al concurso y el mismo detenía todo comentando que ya tenía un autobús especial para ese día, pensaba invitar a los pequeños como espectadores, pero si deseaban estar en el escenario, tendrían que esperar a que los aceptaran, después podía ser que dejaran hasta el final a las chicas, por el complicado acceso de los menores. Candy agregaba,

\- Lo mejor será que vayan de espectadores y que nuestras madres no se separen de nosotros, así estaremos juntos y regresaremos juntos hasta aquí.

En el teatro, Stear sería invitado al jurado, Anthony sonreía al saber que habría unas niñas a las que le harían le favor de escuchar, por ser hermanitas de su amigo Tom, así que conversaba con él para que lo tomara en cuenta, ya que serían anunciadas como representantes del Orfelinato nuevo, que se abriría en Lakewood.

\- No te preocupes Tony, solo que me toca revisar detalles, el sonido también, así que mande traer a mi personal, para que revisen los micrófonos y las audiciones completas. Comentaba Stear, con tranquilidad. A lo que el rubio respondía,

\- Solo será un día, hay muchas personas, pero pocas pasaron las audiciones, así que si son buenos, nos llevamos a todos para que formen parte de nuestro equipo. El pelinegro estaba un poco serio, esperaba a su hermano y no había llegado, sin ganas respondía,

-Te interesa mucho este evento, Anthony.

\- Demasiado, necesitamos más equipo participativo.

\- Bueno, te encargo que no olvides recoger a Archie en el aeropuerto, recuerda que no podré ir por él, así que lo traes aquí, así sabrá que su hermano es un hombre importante y formara parte de este jurado.

\- Calma, Stear. Tu hermano gana mucho más que nosotros, sus negocios nos superaron, dicen que ya es millonario, podría ponerte una disquera nueva en Inglaterra o aquí, si se lo pidieras.

\- No. Aunque creo que se quiere quedar aquí, conmigo, dijo que tiene planes de pasar una temporada, prepare mi departamento para que estemos juntos.

\- Como quieras. Lo llevaremos a nuestros negocios y en un descuido, invierte para quedarse con nosotros.

\- Puede que se interese. Comentaba con cierta nostalgia Stear, al recordar la manera en la que Archie y él se habían separado.

Anthony recordaba cuando había perdido a su padre, al que casi ni conoció, pero la familia de Archie y Stear aun estaba unida, después el perdió a su padre y los Cornwall a su madre tiempo después. La suerte le brindo una gran herencia, y su madre se volvió a casar con su actual padre, quien ahora era el mejor administrador y lo apoyaba en todo, haciendo que creciera y que pudiera sobre salir en todo. Su padre biológico, nunca estaba a su lado, su madre y el siempre estaban relegados en una hogar sin su presencia, cuando paso el accidente y perdió la vida, no tenía conciencia de recuerdos a su lado. Sin embargo con George, las cosas habían cambiado, siendo joven su madre, pensaban que pronto le darían hermanos, esos nunca llegaron, pues la vida le negó esa posibilidad a su padre actual y él un día le dijo que no necesitaba más hijos teniendo a uno tan parecido a su bella madre. Todo el tiempo, defendía a su madre de su abuelo, mismo que había tenido muchos problemas al ser abandonado por su abuela Pauna, quien sufrió mucho por la manera tan estricta y dura que él tenía, pero cuando llegó George a su vida, todo cambió. Gracias a él, su madre tuvo quien la defendiera y su abuelo, jamás pudo alzar siquiera la voz a su madre, sin que George interviniera y lo detuviera con mucha rigidez. Si estaban cuidándolo era por un favor especial, porque no estuviera solo, ya que su Tío William se había ido, al ser golpeado por su abuelo y obligarlo a que tomara las riendas de los negocios que el ya no deseaba, después de haber perdido a su esposa. Años se dedicó a buscar a su abuela, pero jamás la encontraron.

Stear interrumpía sus pensamientos y preguntaba

\- ¿Invitarás a tu padre?

\- Si, traerá a mi madre también. Mi abuelos e quedara en casa cuidado por el ama de llaves. George siempre busca que mi madre salga a conocer el mundo, es un tipo genial. Desde que nos trajo de Inglaterra para crecer aquí en América, las cosas cambiaron.

\- Si, la fortuna que les dejo tu padre, no era tan grande, como lo es ahora, gracias a él.

\- Lo sé. Aun así perdimos mucho por un supuesto fraude en Inglaterra, pero supe que quienes lo perdieron todo, fueron los Legan, ellos si enfrentaron muchas injusticias, aun así sacaron las cosas adelante y ahora Niel se hace cargo de todo y ojala un día… pueda volver a ver a Elisa.

\- Esa chica estaba enamorada de ti.

\- Jamás habrá otra mujer como ella en el mundo, no la he vuelto a ver y eso que he ido varias veces a Inglaterra, pero por más que la busco, pareciera como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

\- ¿La amabas?

\- Éramos muy jóvenes Stear. Pero aunque he conocido a otras mujeres, creo que a ella, la idealice.

\- Recuerdo que te molestaste mucho, cuando se vieron obligados a venir aquí.

\- En ocasiones, sueño con ella.

\- Ya quisiera tener a una mujer que me inspirara tanto, como ella a ti.

\- De que sirvió. Ahora tengo fortuna y aun así, no los he vuelto a ver.

\- Si ella es para ti, créeme, el destino la pondrá de nuevo en tu camino.

\- Lo mismo digo, Stear. La mujer que buscas, puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- ¡Oh! Sería bueno ir a fuera a ver si la veo. Ambos se rieron y terminaban de ver como se armaban varios escenarios para el concurso que había el fin de semana.

Días después en el orfelinato, Tom comentaba que iría a recoger el vestuario que ellas eligieron, así Annie y Elisa, se iban en su camioneta a traerlo. Mientras Candy, continuaba trabajando en el hospital.

Llegando al aeropuerto, Tom buscaba la zona de equipajes, donde tenía que recoger los vestidos y Annie veía revistas en un local, mientras el regresaba. Elisa se iba a comprar algunas bebidas para los tres, mientras regresaban Tom y dos de sus empleados.

Annie levantó la mirada, caminado cual jovial galán, el hombre que había dejado en sus recuerdos, se manifestaba ante ella como un sueño.

\- ¿Ann?

\- Archivald. Mencionaba soltando la revista, que tenía en las manos. A lo que el daba pasos hacia ella, sorprendido al encontrarse de nuevo con la joven que una tarde, se había entregado a él. Mientras ella, asustada por la sorpresa, se quedaba sin moverse, hasta que Elisa, le llamaba para que tomara la bebida. De pronto por el pasillo que los separaba salían pasajeros recién llegados interrumpiendo la bella reunión anhelada. Archie buscaba como llegar a ella, mientras, ella pensaba que no podía irse con él, cuando estaba escondida aun.

\- ¡Ann! ¡Ann!

\- Archie. Dijo en un murmullo que Elisa no escuchaba por estar sorteando las bebidas. Mientras Annie, al no saber cómo proceder de la pena de haberse entregado a un hombre y no volver a verlo, caminaba hacia los baños, tímida y asustada, cin saber cómo dirigirse a él. Cuando sentía tantos deseos de besarlo y abrazarlo.

Archie, la veía con su estatura sobresalía de los pasajeros, pensando que su chica, la mujer que tanto buscaba estaba en Chicago y por fin la había encontrado, pero con todas esas personas, llegaba un momento en que la perdía de vista, por más que pasaban los minutos, ya no la encontraba. El chofer que mando su hermano, levantaba el letrero con su nombre, sin poder negarse, aceptaba que la buscaría de nuevo. Ahora que sabía que ella estaba ahí.

\- ¿Cornwall, Archivald?

\- Si. Soy yo.

\- ¿Su equipaje, señor?

\- Estos son lo tickets.

\- Espere un momento, ahora recogemos su equipaje,

Con un suspiro y una tristeza, giraba a su alrededor, buscándola de nuevo. Se habían visto, se reconocían y en su mirada, vio ese brillo que le regalo aquella tarde. Ella también lo reconocía, era suya, solo suya y el no dejaría de buscarla, hasta tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

* * *

 _ **Deseando continuar escribiendo, este capítulo dedicado a mi musa del cielo Minuet,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Otra Musa

**FIC**

L **AS MUSAS**

 **POR MAYRA EXITOSA**

 _ **CAPITULO NUEVE**_

 _ **LA JOVEN TRAS LOS ESCENARIOS**_

El fin de semana llegaba, Susana deseaba ganar ese concurso y sabía que con la voz de Paty, lo lograría, así premeditadamente buscaba una forma de esconderla y que a la vez su voz fuera extraída de los sonidos centrales.

Paty caminaba tras ella, sus ropas la hacían lucir mayor, sus lentes una chica sin suerte, su peinado y su mirada triste al no haber ido a ver a su abuela. Stear continuaba manejando y modulando los sonidos, cuando notaba a la joven rubia manipulando lo que el dominaba completamente. Desde lejos observaba lo que deseaba hacer, sin interrumpirla, luego su mirada se fue a la joven de lentes y se le quedaba viendo, al reconocerla de otro lado.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hoo! ¡Hola!

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- La acompaño a ella.

\- Ya veo, pues espero que esta tarde pueda tener el gusto de… volverte a llevar.

\- Gracias. Fue muy lindo de su parte haberme llevado, el equipo era muy pesado.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Llevaras de nuevo tu equipo?

\- No es mío, es de ella. Ella es…

\- Tú hermana.

\- ¡hermanastra!

\- ¡Huy! Eso da miedo. Pero en fin, esta noche, búscame aquí, podemos irnos juntos.

\- Gracias, así lo haré.

Stear se marchaba, continuando con los cableados y los micrófonos, mientras que Susana le comentaba a Paty,

\- Ya te encontré un lugar, es ahí, atrás, enlazare el sonido aquí y cuando cantes, el micrófono será este. Para que yo pueda tomar el mío.

\- Oye, Susana, esta noche me iré a otro lugar.

\- ¿A otro lugar? ¡Estás loca! ¿No iras a buscar a tu abuela?

\- No, iré a comprar… comida.

\- Tu siempre pensando en comer. Paty apretaba las quijadas, estaba cansada de que la tratara como una gorda y fea, pero todo eso lo aguantaba por su abuelita Martha.

\- Bueno, entonces, venimos mas tarde.

\- Como que más tarde. Te quedas aquí, después no te dejaran entrar.

\- Pero aun es muy temprano. Faltan horas, Susana.

\- Pues si sales ya no podrás regresar, la seguridad habrá llegado y nuestro plan no funcionará.

\- Está bien. Paty bajaba el rostro, guardando una sonrisa, de si el chico que la había visto, estaría trabajando por ahí, al menos tendría con quien platicar.

En el hogar de Ponny, las cosas eran de otro mundo, las damas con los antifaces y los peinados eran transformadas en bellezas irreconocibles, sus cabelleras habían sido finamente arregladas y sus colores tan distintos y tan bellos, las hacían ver aun más llamativas. La madre Marie, Pauna y Martha estaban asombradas, las jóvenes del maquillaje, las invitaban a que tomaran asiento y las arreglaban un poco a ellas también. Candy observaba el espejo donde estaba Marie y agregaba,

\- Madre, se ve hermosa. Le va el mismo tono de labios que el mío.

\- Si, mi vida, hoy cantarás ante muchas más personas, veras que será muy hermoso, les deseo de corazón que ganen.

Pauna la observaba, como Candy suspiraba junto a Marie y le hacía recordar a Rosemary de joven, era tan linda como Candy.

Tom, por fin llegaba y varios ayudantes comenzaban por subir a los niños y las madres, Tom comentaba que un auto especial se llevaría a las chicas, tras el autobús. Y por fin, la hora llegaba. Elisa y Annie, se abrazaban sonrientes ante la máscara que les tocaba, Tom que las observaba comentaba,

\- Se ven preciosas las tres, un amigo mío, irá al evento y… las escuchará para darles un contrato en su empresa, es el mejor en el ramo, es… honesto, integro y… Candy que lo observaba queriendo reír, agregaba,

\- ¿Que le dijiste a tu amigo de nosotras, Tom?

\- Que son mis hermanitas del orfelinato y… cree que son tres niñas.

\- ¡Tom!

\- Vamos Candy, la sorpresa que les voy a dar, se ven más que hermosas.

El escenario lucía espectacular, ya Atrchivald había llegado a buscar a su hermano después de descansar y cambiarse en su departamento. Este lo observaba a la distancia y ambos por fin se vieron

\- ¡Archivald!

\- ¡Alistar!

Anthony que estaba a cierta distancia de Stear, observaba como su primo por fin estaba ahí, no era ni más alto, ni más bajo, sin embargo su rostro se notaba más serio, lo recordaba de su juventud, más mimado. Ahora con ese atuendo y la forma que llevaba su cabello recogido, se notaba bastante mayor.

\- ¡Archie!

\- ¡Anthony!

\- Vaya que has cambiado, ya no te reconocía primo.

\- Que gusto saberte bien. Por fin en casa. Stear está muy contento porque vas a pasar una temporada con nosotros.

\- Los negocios no dejan mucho tiempo, pero…si, ¿Qué me cuentas de William?

\- Ya lo conoces, desde que se fue, no aparece, pero se hizo cargo de todos los negocios y saco a mi abuelo de forma definitiva. Eso nos benefició a todos, ya no hace lo que le da la gana. Esta más encerrado en casa.

\- ¿Y tu abuela?

\- Sin aparecer, pero habla con mi madre, pregunta todo el tiempo por mi tío William, es su único pendiente, aunque mamá dice que ella me ve seguido.

\- ¿Y no las has encontrado?

\- No. Creo que William debe haber heredado de ella su camuflaje, ambos se pierden y ni por estar en la cima de las noticias, los reporteros no han dado con ninguno de los dos.

\- Cuando se desato todo, coincidió con la partida de mi madre y… ya nada fue igual.

\- Lo siento, Archie, no quería hacerte recordar malos momentos.

\- No lo has hecho. Estar aquí con mi hermano es como estar con mi madre.

\- ¿Tan femenino lo ves?

Los tres soltaban las carcajadas, pero Stear era mayor que ellos, pero verlos ahí a los dos, era como estar en casa, trabajaba cerca de Anthony todo el tiempo pero hacía más de tres años que su hermano no regresaba y verlo tan cambiado, tan bien presentable, era para el sentirse orgulloso, no importaba que los hubiera superado en fortuna.

Anthony siendo jurado junto a Stear, agregaban a Archivald en el estrado como un jurado discreto, llegaban tres más de los medios y dos extras que Anthony nostaba eran más que competidores para él, lo cierto es que irían tras la caza de talentos tal y como él en esos momentos.

Por fin todo iniciaba, las voces, los talentos de cada persona que entraba al concurso eran ya lo de siempre, había voces simples, pero sus competidores fingían entusiasmo para engañarlo y en lo personal él no se dejaba llevar por lo que los demás hacían.

Los votos y los aplausos podían ser manipulados, pero la originalidad no había sido tanta, hasta que Tom a un lado del escenario, le hacía una seña, misma que el avisaba a sus primos que las siguientes participantes eran para su empresa, al ser casi familia de su amigo Tom.

Las luces apagadas pro completo, el escenario se habría y la melodía iniciaba, las luces directas e independientes en tres partes, dejaban a los tres hombres que estaban en las sillas asombrados, el sonido de la voz de cada una jugaba de una manera muy enlazada, Candy estaba al frente con el cabello rubio sol y la luz blanca le daba un toque angelical, mientras la luz plateada la tenía Annie, quien cerraba los ojos al cantar y la luz dorada la tenía la pelirroja que para los hombres que la observaban era increíblemente bella.

Al llegar a reunirse las tres la luz blanca les daba en unidad y ellas con potencia movían su cuerpo sacando una voz tremenda, para asegurar el triunfo que tanto ansiaban, la canción no terminaba y filas de pequeños caminaban tras ellas con lamparitas de manos formando estrellas, al finalizar los aplausos fueron increíbles, todos se movían rápidamente para ir en su encuentro, Candy giraba a buscar a Tom y los niños las rodeaban alejando a todos buscando no darles paso, como lo ordenaron sus madres.

\- ¡Tom! Gritaba asustada Candy, por ver a sus niños con temor. Elisa alzaba la voz y comentaba

\- Si no se alejan de inmediato, asustaran a los niños, esperen afuera.

La voz saco de sus casillas a Anthony, al recordar una voz en su inconsciente, pues alguien se había enfadado con él, al haber dudado del fraude de sus padres.

Alistar le pedía ayuda a su hermano y ambos alejaban a todos con varios guardias. Cuando por fin controlaban a los que se habían subido al escenario, los micrófonos anunciaban que aún había tres participantes más.

Annie asustada se quedaba tras Archie, este al sentir que una de las cantantes le tomaba la camisa nerviosa, giraba y al hacerlo vio un pequeño lunar en su cuello y susurraba,

\- ¡Tranquila Ann! No te dejare jamás. Ella se iba caminando de reversa sin poder emitir ni una palabra y al llegar a sus madres, estas las abrazaban cuidadosas, pues portaban también un antifaz.

La más alta de las mujeres, de cabello rubio y un mechón blanco en el inicio frontal, observaba asombrada a sus tres jóvenes, como protegieron a todos. Sin querer salían sus lágrimas al ver a Anthony y este abrazaba a Elisa quien molesta alejaba a todos de los niños.

La seguridad no fue tan amplia, había muchos cazadores de talentos, Tom que traía varios hombres lograba contener a los no conocidos y agregaba que los niños no deberían ser separados. La señora Martha estaba con casi diez de ellos agarrados a su falda y Marie era perseguida por otro tanto hasta que llegaba a Candy y la abrazaba

\- ¡Tranquila mi cielo! Ya estoy contigo.

\- ¡Madre!

Todos los niños lloraban al verlas llorar y se abrazaban a sus piernas. Pauna que las observaba recogia a sus otras niñas.

\- Vengan aquí. Anthony la observaba con mucha insistencia, como le había quitado a Elisa y la cubría con un brazo, luego a Archie, le hacía lo mismo y este no se lo permitía

\- Señora, ella es mi novia. Pauna asustada al ver a su sobrino negarle a Annie se quedaba sorprendida. Stear y Anthony giraron a verlo asustados, pero ella con mayor autoridad lo retaba,

\- Y es mi hija. Así que vamos por partes querido jovencito, no reclame lo que no es suyo.

Al escuchar los tres la frase de "querido jovencito" se miraron entre sí, y fue Anthony quien se acercaba y agregaba cerca de ellas,

\- ¡abuela!

Ella al sentirse descubierta solo susurraba,

\- ¡Por favor, mi cielo!

Este asentía y se salía con ellas hacia el exterior, notando que sin querer había encontrado a quien llevaban años buscando. La abuela Pauna.

Elisa y Annie se quedaban juntas Candy había controlado la entrada al autobús de los pequeños. Y dentro se escuchaban cantar todavía a varias personas.

Martha y Marie se habían ido con los niños y Anthony no soltaba a su abuela, mucho menos se alejaba de la que creía era Elisa y al verla una y otra vez su boca, su nariz, era todo seguridad que era ella.

Tom tranquilizaba las cosas y hablaba con ellas,

\- Vayamos adentro. Anthony ya conociste a mis hermanitas. Y cualquier cosa con ellas será a través de mí.

Archie estaba incomodo, su Tía abuela no dejaba que tocara a Ann y lo que más le molestaba es que todavía lo había llamado jovencito. Stear ya había llegado al escenario y continuaba escuchando a los demás talentos. Tom, confirmaba que nadie firmaría ningún contrato, solo el lo haría y serían exclusivamente con la empresa de él. Pauna era abrazada por Candy y caminaba asustada. Al ser reconocida por su familia.

\- No se preocupe Madre, todo estará bien. Posiblemente ganemos el concurso y podríamos comprar la villa para el orfelinato. Al decir esto los tres hombres giraban a verla y Archie que no quería regresar a su asiento confirmaba,

\- Aunque no ganen ese maldito concurso, comprare la villa que necesiten señorita. Annie que estaba abrazada de Elisa, continuaba muda pero la tensión era mucho mayor. Solo quiero que mi novia este bien. Y no creo que un orfelinato sea un lugar para ella.

\- ¡Basta Archivald!

La voz firme de Pauna, sacaba de sus casillas a Anthony y agregaba

\- No quiero que vuelvas a huir, por favor.

\- Anthony, nunca hui a ninguna parte, simplemente ahora tengo otras responsabilidades.

\- Mamá está aquí. Supongo que continúas en contacto con ella.

\- Si, siempre. Candy la soltaba y Anthony la abrazaba fuerte besando su cabeza al saberla bien.

Eliza al ver a Candy sola, se acercaba y la traía junto a ella colocándola entre ambas susurraban de donde se conocían y todo lo que había pasado.

Una joven cantaba en esos momentos, el sonido cambiaba mucho y Anthony lo comentaba con Stear, este se levantaba de su asiento dejando a Archie y Anthony ahí, para ver lo que pasaba, la cantante lucía una voz especial, Susana tenía una potencia increíble, pero el sonido no era nítido.

Las personas la continuaban escuchando. Eliza comentaba que si podía ganarles, tenía una voz muy sensual y se notaba que la chica era bastante atractiva. Tom comentaba que podían incluirla en el grupo con ellas al momento de cantar y entonaría perfectamente bien.

Tras el escenario, Paty tenía cerrados los ojos y se acariciaba a su cuerpo sintiendo la melodía sus bustos de movían entre uno de sus antebrazos y el gemido sensual de su voz, con lo que expresaba la canción era realmente increíble. Stear que por fin llegaba hasta ella con el cable en la mano, al toparse de frente y ver que ella no lo miraba sino que era la que realmente cantaba, lo dejaba boquiabierta viendo como la joven lo tenía hipnotizado.

* * *

 _ **Deseando continuar escribiendo,agregando un capítulo hermoso a esta historia y deseando sea de su agrado, mil gracias**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
